BIONICLE:  Questions and Answers
by Gorillaz720
Summary: This happens just after the Toa are betrayed by Dume.


**BIONICLE**

**Questions and Answers**

Chapter One

Toa Nuju stood atop a Knowledge Tower, crystal spikes gleaming in the early morning sunlight, his white body armour illuminated by the glow cast over the land.

This was Ko-Metru. This used to be his home.

Now, he was an outcast. Him and five other Toa Metru. Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Matau and Onewa. Betrayed by the one they had trusted the most. Turaga Dume.

He jumped off the Knowledge Tower, free falling for what seemed an impossible amount of time. And then...

All of a sudden, he dug a crystal spike into the Tower's side, slowing his descent. He jumped down when he reached the bottom.

_Now, to meet up with the others._ He thought.

Chapter Two

Falling to his knees, Matau cried out in frustration. Why couldn't he fly? What was wrong with him?

"H-help me!" He shouted to the sky. "Please! Help-save me, Mata nui!"

_Alright._ He thought. _That's it. It's time to take matters into my own hands._

Climbing up the tallest structure he knew of in Le-Metru, might seem to be going a bit too far for some people, but Matau was prepared to do something that involved such danger. He _had _to get his wings back!

At the top of the Moto Hub, Matau found himself staring down at an impossible height. Sure, he was the Toa of Air, meant to soar above the land at amazing speeds, but this was scary, even for him.

_Maybe they're right. _He thought. _Maybe I'm not good enough to be a Toa._

He launched himself off the building in one swift motion. He fell to the ground with great velocity. His wings engaged, but he kept on falling. You see, this was the problem. His wings still worked - well, for the most part - and he still had his elemental control over air, so what was going on?

"Ahhhh_hhhhhh_...!!!" Matau screamed. And then...

His fall was broken abruptly, and for a second he thought:

_I did it! I'm fly-gliding!_ But then the truth set in. If he _was_ flying, he'd be going forwards still.

He slowly descended to the ground, and saw his rescuer.

"Nuju!" He exclaimed.

"Always here to help." Nuju replied.

"What did you do _that_ for?" Matau accused. "I was about to fly-glide!"

"Oh," was all Nuju said. He'd expected Matau to at least give gratification for saving his life, but no, that was 'beneath' Matau. "We need to meet up with the others," he continued.

"In the Great Temple, yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah." Matau interrupted. "I already knew that!" He sneered.

At that point, a word that frequently crossed Onewa's mind, appeared in Nuju's.

_Jerk. _He thought.

Chapter Three

The task seemed kind of dangerous to Onewa, but he didn't care. He just kept on climbing.

"Useless... green dope... stupid... and _ugly_!" He mumbled under his breath. "Why did have to choose _now_ to screw up!? Seriously, now of all times!?"

He was, of course, referring to Matau, and the fact that he could no longer fly. If he could, and he were here right now, it would have made his job a _whole_ lot easier. He'd just fly right up there and grab - _whatever_ it was.

He reached the top just as a rather large herd of Kikinalo thundered past him, far down below.

The vibrations they sent through the ground with their stampeding, were carried up through the massive rock sculpture.

This caused him to be thrown off balance, and he toppled over the side.

The ground rushed up to meet him.

"This is gonna hurt!" Onewa cringed.

WHAM!!!

He smashed into the hard stone floor, the clang resounding through the empty canyons for kios around.

"Urgh..." Onewa sat up and tried to clear his head. "Stupid, overgrown, space-filling, time-wasting beasts!" He cried out.

Behind him, a soft voice said, "If you could speak to them, you would not be so quick to judge."

Onewa spun around. "Nokama!" He shouted.

Chapter Four

Whenua sighed happily. The blessed Rahi were safe - for now.

All was quiet in the deeper sections of the Onu-Metru Archives, situated far below the bustling activity situated occurring above.

To his right, a Rahi's stasis tube was cracked, but only on the outer casing.

Whenua knew how dangerous the breakage of an inner casing could be.

The cracked inner casing would let in air, awakening the Rahi. This did not happen very often, but when it did, the terrified Rahi would go on a rampage, smashing through anything - or anyone in its way.

That was of course, unless the Rahi was too small to cause any damage. It was usually caught and placed in another, intact tube.

Whenua's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by footsteps. He stood up and ran behind a column, watching the dark hallway cautiously as the footsteps came closer.

"Whenua?" A voice whispered. "Are you down here?"

Whenua recognised the voice instantly. But why had Vakama come for him? Was something wrong?

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself.

"Whenua?" Vakama called again, louder this time.

Oops. Whenua had forgotten – the others couldn't see in the dark as well as him.

"Over here," he answered. "Shield your eyes, it's gonna get a little bit brighter in here."

Vakama covered his face with his arms. "Okay," he said. "I'm ready."

Whenua activated a part of his mask's power, causing it to suddenly flare up with a bright light.

"Huh, see better now, Vakama?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks." Vakama said, kicking a loose stone on the ground. (Although, if you think about it, there shouldn't _be_ any loose stones that far underground. The ground's too compact.)

"Why did you come here?" Whenua asked, the question glad at finally being let out.

"It's time to meet up with the others." Vakama explained as they walked.

"What!?" Whenua exclaimed. "Already!? I was sure the next meeting wasn't until the next cycle of the moon!"

"Not that you could tell anyway, being all the way down here." Vakama commented.

"True, true." Whenua agreed.

"Come on." Vakama said, quickening the pace. "We can't let the others down!"

_Uhh…_ Whenua thought. _We're attending a meeting! Not saving Mata Nui!_

Little did he know…

**Chapter Five **

During their journey to the Great Temple, Nuju had yelled at Matau at _least_ seven times.

"But noo… You just _had _to be the hero, didn't you?" Matau complained for the millionth time.

"I've already told you!" Nuju snapped. "If I hadn't acted the way I did, you'd be no more than a splat on a busy Le- Metru street! And, if no one had come along to clean you up, the scavenging Rahi would have!" He shouted.

Matau was taken aback. "Whoa, calm-settle your troubles, Ice-brother." He soothed.

"I AM CALM!!!" Nuju shouted. "AS CALM AS I'LL BE WHILE YOU DRIVEL ON LIKE A DYING MUAKA!!!"

Now, this was unusual. Nuju was not usually one to show emotions, and even when he did, he kept them controlled, so this must've really been something.

Believe it or not, Matau kept quiet for the rest of the journey.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Ooh, don't you hate it when it leaves you just hangin' there...? 


End file.
